New media technologies such as websites for professional associations, social networking sites, and list serves are promising avenues for the dissemination of patient-centered outcomes research. Moreover, in comparison to traditional approaches, new technologies have many features that make them particularly effective tools for the dissemination of patient-centered outcomes research. However, far more rigorous testing of these technologies is needed to determine their true potential and impact. The ultimate goal of the proposed project is to improve the use of evidence-based practice among health care providers caring for adolescents and young adults. To accomplish this goal, SAHM will engage in activities using new media technologies to improve the dissemination of patient-centered outcomes research to health professionals. In many cases, this will involve repurposing and repackaging current guidance using new media and ensuring widespread dissemination. We will also seek guidance from a wide range of sources on patient- centered outcomes research (PCOR), including the USPSTF, other professional organizations, and professional journals. To improve patient communication, we will also provide guidance to health care providers on science-based, new media resources for their adolescent and young adult patients. This proposal builds upon current SAHM efforts to disseminate patient-centered outcomes research. Under Aim 1, we will identify PCOR published in the Journal of Adolescent Health and other journals and will repurpose and repackage current clinical guidelines from SAHM, USPSTF and elsewhere. In essence, the project will integrate SAHM's traditional professional education activities with new media technologies. Under Aim 2, we will greatly expand dissemination to health care providers caring for adolescents and young adults. SAHM membership, particularly younger members, have developed significant expertise in use of new technologies for patient care and health care provider education. Over the past several years, the SAHM list serve has become an outlet for significant sharing of practice-based information on best practices. Likewise, the New York chapter of SAHM and Columbia University have created a distant learning project to improve clinical practice. Under Aim 4, SAHM will assess health care provider needs for clinical guidance and the utility of new technologies in meeting those needs.